Disney and Sesame Street Crossovers: Amazing Adventures
Prequel to Yo Gabba Gabba Crossovers: Television War, Mickey, Minnie, Elmo, Big Bird and all of their friends are taking amazing adventures. Characters * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Big Bird * Elmo * Rocky * Bullwinkle * Casper * Boris * Natasha * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Jim Brady * Marci Brady * Annie Brady * Jake Brady * Robin Brady * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Cookie Monster * Grover/Super Grover * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Wendy * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Bill Brady * Jeanne Brady * Katie Brady * Megan Brady * Erin Brady * Goofy Goof * Bert * Ernie * Dudley Do-Right * Spooky * Nell * Poil * Snidely Whiplash * Diane Sadler * Tweety Bird * Sylvester the Cat * Fozzie Bear * Chip and Dale * Crusader Rabbit * Rags the Tiger * Hot Stuff * Grandpa Blaze * Jill Shapiro * Dom Oliveri * Daffy Duck * Tasmanian Devil * The Great Gonzo * Animal * Hoppity Hooper * Baby Huey * Waldo Wigglesworth * Little Audrey * Fillmore the Bear * Herman Mouse * Katnip Cat * Marty Shapiro * Susy Shapiro * Samantha Shapiro * Danielle Shapiro * Bugs Bunny * Porky Pig * Kermit the Frog * Miss Piggy * George of the Jungle * Richie Rich * Ape Named Ape * Cadbury the Butler * Ursula * Richard Rich * Regina Rich * Louis Fink * Ellen Fink * Sarah Fink * Stephen Fink Season 1 Episodes # Reunite with the Non-Disney Gang # Bugs Lost his Carrots # Rocky and Bullwinkle Disguised as Female Regular Genies # Meet Yogi Bear and his Friends # Ursula of the Jungle Vs. Ursula the Sea Witch # Meet Bimbo and Betty Boop # The Japanese Heroine Meeting # The Rooney Kids in Trouble # Huaxing and Shanying's Crystal Ball # Minnie and Big Bird Meets the Wizard of Oz Gang # Jake’s Hero # The King is Gone # Elmo, Rocky and Robin and the Abominable Snow Man # The Perils of Little Audrey # Where is Augie Doggie? # Two Little Lost Pigs # Wendy the Good Witch Meets Wendy Darling # The Japanese Funny Animals Legend # Spongebob and Friends First Appeared! # The Powerpuff Girls to the Rescue # Genie Game # Rocky Meets Rynden # Fire or Electric Paint # Who is the Kidnapper? # Under the Spell # Elmo and Big Bird in the Crystal Grotto # The Magic Ancient Book # Walk Like a Dinosaur # Kings of Fools # The History of Disney Shorts Season 2 Episodes # Who Brainwashed Barney the Dinosaur # Fake Story of Adult Creation # Where is Lola 2 # You Are A Liair # Meet Aladar the Dinosaur # Hoppity the Frog Prince # Millions Years to Viva Rock Vegas # Stereo is Back Again # Who Framed Ranger Smith # The Queen of Heart at the Opera Theatre # Rynden and Beinikkle in Atlantica # Huckleberry Hound Meet Huckleberry Finn # Hail King Jean-Bob # Annie and Anastasia in Wonderland # The Society of Agency # Meet Captain Petey Wrongsense Goldberg # Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue # The Perils of the Von Trapps Family from the Sound of Music # Robin Hood Yogi # Jasmine Flowers # Annick Starlight First Meeting # The Emperor’s New Groove First Appears # Atlantean Words # Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird and the Agents # Our New Spy # You Thieves! # Maria the Genie # Tinkerbell Sound # The Greek God of Sleep # Rynden Save the Day Season 3 Episodes #Crazy Romans #The Black Forest #The Flying Beast (Prequel Episode) #Avenue Q Strike Back #Alea Jacta Est #The Kidnapping of Pegasus #The Witch Sisters Vs. The Sanderson Sisters (Prequel Episode) #Alzofus Returns #Meet the Flintstones (Prequel Episode) #Louis Fink and the Pirates #Elmo and Big Bird Meet Zonya and Lily #The Hex Girls Concert #Rocky and Bullwinkle Use Ming-Huaxing and Bei-Shanying's Spellbook (Prequel Episode) #Huaxing, Shanying and the Jady Fairies Meet Casperette #The Royal Crown #Annie, Robin and Simba Meets Ed, Edd n Eddy #Nature Kingdom #Atlantis The Lost Empire First Appears #La Luna El Sol #Meet Shrek! #No, No, Woody! #No More Demonists #Hercules and the Twelve Tasks #The Britain #The Puppet Masters #The Chinese Jungle #The Jungle Book Rythm #Malcho Has Returned #Meet Cassandra from Hercules and Icarus #Rocky's Flight Lose Again Season 4 Episodes # Monsters Inc First Appeared! # The Appearence of Monsters # Rocky Disguised as a Sorceress # Hairy Scary Returns # Yzma’s Revenge # Winnie the Poop (Prequel Episode) # Regular Genies # Cassim and Iago to the Rescue # Superman and Wonder Women save Stephen and Sarah # Rocky and Bullwinkle Meet the Genie # Ali Baba Meeting # The Peril of Brer Rabbit From Song of the South # Rocky's Magic Ring # Zoe Meets Zoe Charles # A Lad In Your Lamp # Bud and Candy's Adulthood Argument (Prequel Episode) # Jake and Robin in Dragon Land # Dudley’s Horse and Hercules’s Pegasus Save The Day # Rocky and the Fairies Spirits # Littlefoot's Friends are Missing # Abou Ben Boogie # Who is The Guilty? # Mr. Big is Back to Revenge # The Swan Princess First Meeting # Captured by Evil Gnomes-Like Gobelins # Elmo and Friends in Theatre # Daffy's Scooby Prank Again # Exit Stage Down 2 # Stolen Cartoons 2 # The Druid Captors Season 5 Episodes # All Robots Revenge (Prequel Episodes) # Zak and Wheezie Wants to be Apart Again # Meet The Thomas Familly # When Ariel Meets Flounder During Childhood # Rocky and Bullwinkle Meet Karen Sympathy # Ayam Aghoul's Revenge # Casper and the Ghostly Trios Meet Kat and Dr. James Harvey # How Huaxing, Shanying and the Jadys meet Casperette # The Three Druids # Elmo Vs. Huxley # The Atlantean Translation (Prequel Episode) # Megan and Megara Vs. Galatea # Frogs Fight # A Big Surprise # Fearless Leader and Nightshade’s Takes Over Walt Disney World # The Curse on the Castle # Madame Mousey's Revenge # You Promise to Go to Disneyland # Carrigan Crittenden Returns # Robin Brady and Robin Hood Save Jake Brady and Jake the Kangaroo Mouse # Genification of Doggie Daddy # Avin and the Chipmunk are Back # Hey! Come Back! # The Rooney Kids Meeting # The Perils of the Japanese Heroines # Pete the Giant's Wrath (Prequel Episode) # The Squirrel Prince and the Pauper # Village of Nesce Pas # Bugs Vs. Rocky and Mugsy # Rocky is Hypnotized Season 6 Episodes (Finale Season) # Stinkie and Gabby Are Both Missing! # A Small Problem # Pale Faces and Red Skins # Wow! What a Hero! # The Genie and the Little Chinese Dragon # Oscar Joins the Villains Back # Red Eyed Villain # Rocky and Bullwinkle Vs. Rocky and Mugsy # Bert and Ernie Babysits Donald’s Nephews # When Moses Meets Tziporah # When JC, Elizabeth and Jeff Meets Peter, Micheal, Jack, Mary and Sylvia # Pop-Pop Vs those Killer Crocodiles # The Witch Doctor Kidnaps Captain Peachfuzz # Huxley, Sid and Sam Attacks Scare School # Casper Lost His Voice # Huaxing and Casperette Save the Worlds # Pete's Last Revenge # Chernaborg Last Revenge # Huxley and the Sleaze Brothers Last Revenge # Evil Queen Last Revenge # Lyle and Lawrence Last Revenge # Mr. Chairman and Mr. Swackhammer’s Last Revenge # The Last Amazing Adventures